Hamilton Fire Department (Ontario)
This article refers to the city in Ontario's Golden Horseshoe. For other places named Hamilton, see Hamilton Fire Department. 'History' In 2001, the original City of Hamilton was amalgamated with the other municipalities in Hamilton-Wentworth Region, merging HFD with five additional fire departments. These were: *Ancaster Fire Department *Dundas Fire Department *Flamborough Fire Department *Glanbrook Township Fire Department *Stoney Creek Fire Department The newly amalgamated department was named Hamilton Emergency Services (Fire), but reverted to its original name in 2012. 'Fire Stations' Department Overview Hamilton operates a composite department with full-time and part-time/paid-on-call suppression staff. Stations 1 through 12, 20 and 23 are full-time. Stations 17, 21 and 24 are composite. In each of the composite stations, full-time staff are assigned to operate the engine while volunteers use the other trucks. The remaining stations (14, 15, 16, 18, 19, 25, 26, 27, 28) are part-time/paid-on-call. Rescue pumpers are designated Engines, while pumpers without rescue gear run as Pumpers. 'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *The six-digit numbers following the unit designation are shop numbers. For older apparatus, the first three digits indicate which pre-amalgamation town or city originally purchased the apparatus. Numbers starting with 310 refer to Stoney Creek, 320 to Ancaster, 330 Dundas, 340 Flamborough and 350 Glanbrook. Numbers starting with 300 denote trucks purchased by the pre-amalgamation City of Hamilton or obtained post-amalgamation. The three remaining numbers are department ID numbers. 'Fire Station 1 (The Big House) - 35 John Street North' Built 1913 / 1976 / 2006 :Engine 1 (300954) - 2014 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1050/500/25F) (GSO#9419) :Ladder 1 (300976) - 2017 KME Severe Service LFD (1050/500/103' AerialCat rear-mount) (GSO#10399) :Rescue 1 (300922) - 2010 KME Severe Service LFD walk-around rescue (GSO#7974) :Platoon 1 (300917) - 2009 Ford Expedition Max (West District) :Supply 1 (300943) - 2013 Chevrolet Silverado 'Fire Station 2 - 1400 Upper Wellington Street' Built 1991 :Engine 2 (300955) - 2014 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1050/500/25F) (GSO#9420) :District 3 (300919) - 2009 Ford Expedition Max (South District) :Car 73 (300953) - 2014 Ford Expedition Max (Safety Officer) 'Fire Station 3 - 965 Garth Street' Built 1978/2000 :Engine 3 (300619) - 2006 KME Excel (1050/500/15A) 'Fire Station 4 - 729 Upper Sherman Avenue' Built 1994 :Ladder 4 (300925) - 2010 KME Severe Service LFD (1050/300/81' mid-mount tower) (GSO#8095) (ex-Ladder 1) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/46490307@N04/6809373645/in/photostream/ Rescue 4 (300923)] - 2010 KME Severe Service LFD Walk-Around Rescue (GSO#7975) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/46490307@N04/6809369695/in/photostream/ Support 4 (300921)] - 2010 KME Predator XLFD HazMat (GSO#7926) :Hazmat 2 (300914) - 2009 Sterling / Commercial Babcock 'Fire Station 5 - 1227 Stone Church Road East' Built 2011 :Engine 5 (300926) - 2011 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/500/20F) (GSO#8141) :Command Unit (300706) - 2002 International / LDV 2016 rebuild 'Fire Station 6 - 246 Wentworth Street North' Built 1982 :Pump 6 - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Almonte (1050/500/180A/40B) (SN#17701) : 'Fire Station 7 - 225 Quigley Road' Built 1985 :Engine 7 (300904) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/500/30F) 'Fire Station 8 - 400 Melvin Avenue' Built 1957/2000 :Engine 8 (300978) - 2017 KME (1050/600/20F) (GSO#10425) :District Chief 2 (300918) - 2009 Ford Expedition Max (East District) 'Fire Station 9 - 125 Kenilworth Avenue North' Built 2002 :Engine 9 (300902) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1050/425/25F) (GSO#7249) :Ladder 9 (300962) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1665/415/20F/103' rear-mount) (GSO#9846) 'Fire Station 10 - 1455 Main Street West' Built 1953/2000 :Ladder 10 (300949) - 2014 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1665/415/20F/103' rear-mount) (GSO#9422) 'Fire Station 11 - 24 Ray Street South' Built 1959/2013 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/46490307@N04/6809521783/in/photostream/ Engine 11 (300906)] - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1050/500/30F) (GSO#7245) 'Fire Station 12 - 199 Highway 8, Stoney Creek' Built 1989 :Engine 12 (300977) - 2017 KME (1050/600/20F) (GSO#10474) :Rescue 12 (300924) - 2010 KME Severe Service LFD walk-around (GSO#7976) (ex-R6,) 'Fire Station 13 (Mechanical Division) - 177 Bay Street North' :Maintenance 1 (300638) - 2006 Dodge Sprinter 3500 van :Maintenance 2 (300948) - 2014 Nissan NV2500 van :Maintenance 3 (300???) - 2010 Mercedes van :Mobile Fire Pump Testing and Training Unit (300945) – 2013 pump testing trailer 'Fire Station 14 - 595 Chapel Hill Road, Elfrida' :Tanker 14 (300907) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/1680/25F) 'Fire Station 15 - 415 Arvin Avenue, Stoney Creek' Built 1995 :Ladder 15 (300642) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Smeal (1750/500/105' rear-mount) (ex-L4, Ex L2, ex-L1) (Originally yellow, repainted white over red) 'Fire Station 16 - 939 Barton Street, Stoney Creek' Built 1995 :Pump 16 (310728) - 2000 Pierce Saber pumper (1050/600/2x12F) (ex-P17, ex-P15) :Squad 16 (300660) - 2001 Ford F550 / SVI (250/200/30F) :Fire Safety House - tandem axle trailer 'Fire Station 17 - 363 Isaac Brock Drive, Stoney Creek' Built 1985 :Engine 17 (300620) - 2006 KME Excel (1050/500/15A) (GSO#6369) :Tanker 17 (300710) - 2003 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/1800/30F) (SN#17589) (Volunteer) 'Fire Station 18 - 2636 Highway 56, Binbrook' Built 2001 :Pump 18 (340562) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / C-Max (1050/1000) (SN#F-10-99) :Ladder 18 (300651) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Luverne / Smeal (1750/500/105' rear-mount) (ex-L9) :Tanker 18 (310737) - 1997 Freightliner FL 80 / C-Max (280/2500/20F) :Support 18 (342143) - 2000 Ford E / Demers (Emergency Unit) :Support 41 (300967) 2016 Miska Trailer Clothing unit for volunteers 'Fire Station 19 - 3302 Homestead Drive, Mount Hope' Built 1991 :Pump 19 (340552) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / C-Max (1050/1000) :Tower 19 (300648) - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Almonte / LTI (1500/300/25F/55' rear-mount) (ex-Tower 6, 9, 8,5) :Tanker 19 (310738) - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / C-Max (280/2500/20F) 'Fire Station 20 - 661 Garner Road East @ Kitty Murray Lane, Ancaster' Built 2009 :Ladder 20 (300927) - 2010 KME Severe Service LFD (1050/400/100' rear-mount) (GSO#8096) (ex-Ladder 4) 'Fire Station 21 - 365 Wilson Street, Ancaster' Built 1990 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/46490307@N04/6809877857/in/photostream/ Engine 21 (300903)] - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/500/30F) (GSO#7246) :Pump 21 (310727) - 2000 Pierce Saber (1050/600/2x12F) (ex-Pump 12) Volunteer :Tanker 21 (300952) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/1600/20F) Volunteer :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/46490307@N04/6809881659/in/photostream/ Rescue 21 (300672)] - 2004 GMC C7500 / Dependable / 1992 Paling Volunteer 'Fire Station 22 (Training Academy) - 1227 Stone Church Road East' :Training 1 Chev Impala (grey) :Training 2 (300916) - 2010 Ford F150 :Supply 2 (300658) - 2014 Ford F250 :Training 3 (300665) - 2002 Tahoe :Training 4 (300705) - 2014 Chevrolet 2500 series van :Car 10 - 2015 Ford Taurus (Former Car 1) :Pump 90 (300631) - 1997 KME Excel (1050/500) :Ladder 90 (320216) - 2000 Pierce Dash (1050/300/30F/75' rear-mount) (ex-Ladder 24) :Rescue 90 (300628) - 1996 KME Renegade MFD (SN#GSO 2551) :RIT Trailer - Mobile Firefighter Training Unit 'Fire Station 23 - 19 Memorial Square, Dundas' Built 1972 :Engine 23 (300979) - 2017 KME (1050/600/20F) (GSO#10476) :Support 23 (342139) - 2000 Ford E / Demers (Confined space rescue) (ex-Support 6) :Parade - 1929 Maple Leaf / Bickle pumper 'Fire Station 24 - 256 Parkside Drive, Waterdown' Built 1992 :Engine 24 (300901) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/500/25F) :Ladder 24 (300905) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1050/500/100' rear-mount) (ex-Ladder 20) :Tanker 24 (300908) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/1680/25F) Volunteer :Support 24 (300661) - 2001 Ford F550 / SVI (250/200/30F) Volunteer 'Fire Station 25 - 361 Old Brock Road, Greensville' Built 1967/2000 :Pump 25 (350241) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/650) (SN#SE 1984) :Tanker 25 (300981) - 2017 KME (840/1600) (GSO#10478) :Rescue 25 (300975) - 2017 KME Severe Service LFD walk-around (GSO#10346) :Brush 25 - (300947) - 2013 International 4x4 / KME (1050/750/20F) 'Fire Station 26 - 119 Lynden Road, Lynden' Built 1976/1995 :Pump 26 (330311) - 1999 Spartan Advantage / Almonte (1050/900) :Tanker 26 (300909) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/1680/25F) (GSO#7293) :Support 26 (342215) - 2001 Ford E / Crestline :Parade - 1926 International chemical/hose truck 'Fire Station 27 - 795 Old Highway 8, Rockton' Built 1967/1993 :Pump 27 (350441) - 2000 Freightliner FL-80 / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 2409) :Tanker 27 (300709) - 2003 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/1800/30F) (SN#17494) :Squad 27 - 2013 Ford F550 / KME (250/200) 'Fire Station 28 - 1801 Brock Road, Freelton' Built 1962/1994 :Pump 28 (300951) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/1600/20F) :Squad 28 (300662) - 2001 Ford F550 / SVI (250/200/30F) :Tanker 28 (350454) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (port./2500) (SN#SE 2046) 'Fire Station 29 (West Fire Prevention/Fire Prevention HQ) - 55 King William Street' :Fire Prevention 1 - Chevrolet Impala :Fire Prevention (300915) - 2010 Ford F150 (ex-Area Commander) 'Fire Station 30 (Stores) - 489 Victoria Avenue North' :Maintenance 3 (300???) - 2011 Mercedes van Box 43 Association - Fire Buffs / Rehab Support Box 43 (300956) - 2012 Utilimaster / Ford / 2016 Venture Food Trucks canteen/rehab unit (Department owned-Volunteer run) :Box 43A - 1997 GMC Suburban 2500 canteen support vehicle (Volunteer owned/operated) (ex-Hamilton Fire Department Fleet No. 300638) :Parade - 1926 Bickle/Ahrens-Fox pumper 'Spare Apparatus' *'Ladder 40' (300650) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Luverne / Smeal (1750/500/105' rear-mount) (SN#11069) (ex-L10, ex-L1) *'Tanker 40' (330649) - 2001 GMC C8500 / Almonte (350/2500) (ex-TK21) *'Support 40' (342213) 1999 Demers-Ford *'Pump 41 '(350411) - 1996 KME Renegade pumper (1050/600/30F) *'Engine 41 '(300801) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Almonte (1050/500/180F) (ex-Pump 12) *[http://www.alf700.com/Ont%20-%20Hamilton%20P23%201998%20Almonte%201050-500-40f%20ds%20300802.jpg Pump 42 (300802)] - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / 2002 RD Murray (1050/500/40F) (ex-Ottawa Fire Services, originally Cumberland Township Fire Department) (ex-Pump 23) *'Engine 44' (300649) - 2004 KME Excel (1050/600/30F) (SN#GSO5615) (ex-Pump 23, ex-Pump 21) *'Engine 45' (300676) - 2006 KME Excel pumper (1050/500/15A) (GSO#6532) (ex-Engine 8) *'Pump 46' (300630) - 1997 KME Excel (1050/500/30F) (ex-Pump 16) *[http://www.flickr.com/photos/46490307@N04/6798818067/in/photostream/ Pump 47 (300643)] - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Almonte (1500/500/30F) (ex-Pump 1) *'Pump 48' (300644) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Almonte (1500/500/30F) (ex-Pump 2) 'Assignment Unknown' :(300625) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1050/400/65' rear-mount) (ex-Ladder 90) 'In shops, soon to be in service' :Tanker 16 (300980) - 2017 KME (840/1600) GSO10477 'On Order' From the 2018 budget: In 2018 HFD will purchase: 1 (one) Aerial Ladder to replace 1(one) 20 year old Aerial Ladder, 4 (four) Engines (Pumpers) to replace 4 (four) 20 year old Engines (Pumpers), and 1 (one) support vehicle to replace 1 (one) 10 year old (+) support vehicle. Retired Apparatus *2001 Ford E / Wilcox hazmat (Ex EMS 2244/HazMat 4) (Sold to John C. Munro Hamilton International Airport Fire Department) *(310729) - 2000 Pierce Saber heavy rescue (SN#10847) (Ex R112/R12/R6) *(342213) - 2000 Ford E / Wilcox support *(310730) - 1998 HME / Ferrara (1250/500/65' rear-mount) (ex-L17, ex-L21, ex-L18) (Sold to Roscommon Township Fire Department MI) *(300632) - 1997 KME Excel pumper (1050/500) (ex-Pump 45) *(300627) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1050/400/65' rear-mount) (ex-Ladder 10) *(350444) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Superior tanker (420/1350) (SN#SE 1699) (Donated to Couchiching First Nation Fire Department) *(350434) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Superior tanker (420/1350) (SN# SE 1698) (Donated to Nigigoonsiminikaaning First Nation Fire Department) *(350416) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech pumper (1050/1000/30F) (SN#NQT04B33C02R0609) (Ex P28) (Sold to Matachewan Township Fire Department) *(300613) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1050/400/65' rear-mount) *(350424) - 1994 Ford LNT8000 / C-Max tanker (port/3000) (ex-Tanker 25, ex-Tanker 19) (Sold to Jocelyn Township Fire Department) *1993 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech pumper (1050/500) (SN#NQT...P0542) (Sold to Sesekinika Volunteer Fire Brigade) *(340563) - 1993 Volvo FE42 / Hub pumper (1050 Hale/1000) (SN#1990) (ex, Pump 563, E18, P118, Training 5) *(300612) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech pumper (1050/500) (SN#NQT...PO543) (ex-Pump 44) *(310725) - 1993 Spartan Monarch / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/225/103' SkyPod rear-mount) (SN#NQT09021C06R0510) (Donated to Service de Sécurité Incendie Lac-Mégantic, SkyPod bucket removed) (ex-Ladder 16) *(310710) 1992 Duplex D9400X / Anderson pumper (1250/600) (Wrecked in accident) (ex-Pump 16) *(320211) - 1991 Grumman Panther pumper (1050/600) (SN#18512-FC) (Ex P23/P26) (Sold to Highlands East Fire Department) *1991 GMC 3500 / Wilcox light rescue *1990 Volvo White / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T90-410) *1990 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/450/50' boom) (SN#SE 989) (Sold to Ramara Township Fire and Rescue) *(300601) - 1990 WhiteGMC WX42 / Amertek pumper (1050/600) (Ex P61/P16) *(300606) - 1990 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Saulsbury heavy rescue *(330314) - 1990 Ford L8000 / Dependable heavy rescue (Sold to Kinkora Fire Department) (Ex R21/S4) *(350414) - 1990 Ford F800 / Hub pumper (625/1200) *(300690) - 1989 Freightliner LO63042 / Dependable pumper (1050/700) *(300689) - 1988 Freightliner LCF6342 / Thibault pumper (1050/500/50' boom) *1988 Freightliner FLL6342 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midmount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Cap-de-la-Madeleine) *(300688) - 1988 Freightliner LCF6342 / Dependable pumper (1050/500) *1988 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (1050/1000) (SN#T88-155) (Sold to Pellatt United Firefighters) *1987 GMC / Dependable pumper (625/400) (Sold to Freeport Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) *1987 International S / Transway heavy rescue *1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) *1985 Chevrolet / Dell light rescue *1984 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/1000) (SN#T84-138) (Sold to Markstay-Warren Fire Department) *1984 Ford F800 / King pumper (840/800) *(310723) - 1983 GMC K3500 / King mini-pumper (250/200) (SN#830002) *1983 Mack MR686S / King tower (-/-/85' Snorkel) (SN#810076)(Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Shawinigan) *1983 White Road Xpeditor 2 / King pumper (1050/300) *1983 White Road Expeditor / King pumper (1050/300) *1982 Ford C912 / Thibault pumper (840/1500) (Sold) *(340553) 1981 Ford F800 / King tanker (250/1500) (Ex TK19/TK60) *1981 Ford F / King pumper (840/800) (SN#820005) (Sold to Westport Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) *1981 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T81-143) (Sold to Niagara College) *1980 Mack MR611 / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#80015) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Shawinigan) *1980 Mack MR611 / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#80016) (Sold to Welland Fire and Emergency Services) *1980 Mack MR611 / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#80017) (Sold to Mississippi Mills Fire Department) *1980 Mack MR611 / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#80018) (Sold to Almonte Fire Trucks) *1980 Mack MR611 / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#80019) (Sold to Welland Fire and Emergency Services) *1979 GMC tanker *1977 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/350/75' Telesqurt) (SN#76034) (Sold to Trent Hills Fire Department) *1976 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1050/1000) (SN#T76-202) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Basile-le-Grand) *1976 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1050/1000) (Sold to Régie intermunicipale de la région d’East Angus) *1975 Ford C900 / King tanker (250/1500) *1974 GMC 9500 / Thibault pumper (1050/300) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de SNC Technologies Inc. (Le Gardeur)) *1963 Mack B125 pumper (1050/1500) (SN#1043) (Sold to Restoule & District Fire Department) *1961 Thibault AWIT pumper (1050/300) (SN#11631) *1956 International CO190 / King aerial (-/-/65') (SN#5610) (Sold to Kapuskasing Fire Department) *1956 LaFrance 700 series pumper (840/300) *1937 International ladder truck Notes : DSCF0262.JPG|1983 Mack MR686S Future Plans * in 2018 a new 10 year plan is under development. * The 2017 Capital Budget states that their are plans to build a second station in Waterdown (31) and a new station in the Flamborough/Carlisle. Construction is to begin on both sites in 2018. * Many stations were identified by a 2014 Development Study. Recommended are expansions at stations 12, 16, 17 and 18, as well as a relocation of Station 14 to Elfrida. Along with these expansions Full-Time Engines would be staffed at stations 16 and 18, a Ladder at station 17 and a volunteer-staffed Pumper at 14. External links *Hamilton Fire Department *Hamilton Professional Firefighters Association *"The Big House" (Station 1) Facebook page Station Map Category:Hamilton-Wentworth Region Category:Ontario departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Departments operating C-Max apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus Category:Departments operating NOVAQuintech apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Grumman apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus